Field
The described technology generally relates to a pixel circuit and a display device including the pixel circuit.
Description of the Related Technology
Unlike liquid crystal displays, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays generate an image without a light source (e.g., backlight unit). Thus, an OLED display can be made relatively thin and light. In addition, OLED technology has favorable characteristics such as low power consumption, improved luminance, improved response speed, etc. compared to LCDs. Hence, more electronic devices are adopting OLED displays as the display of choice.
In general, like many electrical elements, OLEDs have parasitic capacitance. Due to this, the ability to express luminance gradation on the OLED display can degrade because the OLED transitions from activation to deactivation.